<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【ShoKen】无人之境 by qinfuture</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25806250">【ShoKen】无人之境</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/qinfuture/pseuds/qinfuture'>qinfuture</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SHOKEN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:02:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25806250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/qinfuture/pseuds/qinfuture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>平野紫耀×中岛健人。非现背，NTR，请注意避雷。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hirano Sho/Nakajima Kento</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【ShoKen】无人之境</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>00<br/>
“要不要一起去吃个饭？”</p><p>01<br/>
拿着打火机的手顿了顿，平野才反应过来自己这句话似乎有些逾距。</p><p>打火机是老旧的款式，看上去已经用了不短的时间，时常搞罢工。中岛用力甩了两下，才有火苗不情不愿露出来，替他点燃了那支烟。<br/>
平野隔着慢慢腾起盘桓在半空中的灰雾看向中岛，一如往常地感觉有什么东西在一点一点下沉。</p><p>他们刚结束一场性爱，中岛的锁骨上还留有未消的红痕，控诉着平野隐藏在单纯脸庞下的暴戾与蛮横。<br/>
做爱时的中岛也像在半空中，热烈得近乎虚幻，让平野觉得他缥缈不可捉摸，只好更加用力地去确证他的存在，却又始终摸索不出该如何让他降落。</p><p>于是在他们第七次上床之后，平野提出了一个听起来很正常但在他们之间却并不一般的邀请。<br/>
因为他们的关系本就非同一般，不是可以用什么词汇一以概之的。 炮友，床伴，情人，好像都是，又好像都不太准确。</p><p>平野接过那支被点燃的烟，思维也像烟雾一样开始游离，但又始终找不到一个合适的形容词。遂放弃，吐了个烟圈，又把烟递回到中岛手中。<br/>
中岛乐此不疲地笑他吐烟圈时像金鱼吐泡泡，平野就反驳说金鱼的泡泡不会漂在空气里我吐出来的可是一朵云哦。<br/>
重复的对话似乎发生过很多次——其实也没有很多，他们相识至今见面的次数屈指可数，但每次见到对方却没什么生疏感。<br/>
重复的对话发生过很多次，可是没有人揭穿他们，不是重复了某一瞬间发生的事情那一瞬就会永远留存的。</p><p>他们交换着抽完一支烟，像在交换一个漫长的吻。直至火焰熄灭，那些吻全部葬身于灰烬里，平野也未能想出一个确切的词来形容。<br/>
房间里是残留的薄荷苦味，中岛离开时又来亲平野。<br/>
怎么他嘴角的薄荷味不是苦的呢，平野心想。</p><p>02<br/>
平野认为中岛抽薄荷烟这件事是理所当然的。<br/>
多一分太刚硬，少一分太绵软，薄荷烟处在一个折中的位置，就如同中岛这个人。<br/>
又像什么呢，大概是气泡水吧。</p><p>平野这种各方面都比较有名的DJ在酒吧里是不缺搭讪者的，今天也一如往常，刚站到吧台前就有酒杯从旁边递了过来，他转过头，到嘴边的拒绝就没了踪影。<br/>
面前人的瞳仁好黑好亮，在有意为之的暧昧光线里反而显出几分天真。<br/>
“被放鸽子了，请你喝。”<br/>
平野的犹豫在那双笑起来弯弯的眼睛里一点一点瓦解，他拿起杯子抿了一口，又转头看那个人。<br/>
接收到他疑惑的目光，那人就用自己手里的杯子轻轻碰了碰平野的杯沿。<br/>
“知道sho不喝酒，所以是气泡水。”</p><p>把中岛按在床上同他接吻的时候，平野尝到了跟自己相似的气泡水味道。不过中岛的应该加了料，比自己更甜一些。<br/>
他的话漏洞太多，但平野无意去深究，眼下他比较想知道中岛的眼睛在做爱时是否依旧看起来天真。</p><p>中岛好瘦，腿倒是恰到好处的笔直漂亮。平野抬起他的腿又向下按，像是要把人折断的动作，在其他人身上早就要哭出来，中岛也只是在最开始时叫了声痛。平野就去亲他，亲他脸颊上小小的痣，又咬住他耳垂。<br/>
“待会儿kenty可不要叫错名字。”</p><p>kenty这个称呼是从刚刚的电话里听到的。<br/>
平野盘腿坐在床上，一手撑在膝盖上托着腮，另一只手就去拨弄中岛左耳上戴着的耳饰。<br/>
十字架形状的耳链，在他指尖神圣又淫荡。<br/>
中岛停下解扣子的动作去捉平野开始轻轻捏他耳垂的手，说了些诸如没关系你先忙之类废话的这通电话，以最后一句“和朋友在一起今晚不回去了”结束。</p><p>平野拿过手机关机扔到一旁，帮着中岛褪下他的裤子。<br/>
“男朋友？”<br/>
中岛点头，垂着眼去解平野的皮带，却被握住手腕拉开，抬头看到平野似笑非笑看着他。<br/>
“朋友？”<br/>
中岛也笑起来，挣开手去碰平野的嘴角，替他扯出一个滑稽的表情。<br/>
“他应该也和朋友在一起，但那个朋友一定不如sho可爱。“</p><p>中岛的笑在那声痛里慢慢收起来，他皱着眉看平野，嘴上说轻一点，小腿却勾住平野后腰没放开。<br/>
平野自然不会听他的，撞得他眉头皱更紧，黑色的瞳仁蒙上一层雾。<br/>
在中岛抽噎着叫他名字的声音里平野射出来，看向同样高潮的中岛，他想，中岛的眼睛果然哭起来也漂亮。</p><p>03<br/>
平野见过中岛的男朋友，在他和中岛相遇的酒吧。</p><p>他站在DJ台上，空气里的酒精音乐人声喧哗一齐涌来，没有喝酒的他像是也醉了，在朦胧中看到中岛的背影。<br/>
中岛穿着白色衬衫跨坐在男人大腿，看起来同这里格格不入又浑然一体，是一种奇妙的矛盾感。单薄布料勾画着他的身体线条，肩胛骨似蝴蝶在振翅，但未等飞起就被人握在手心。<br/>
男人的手抚在中岛背上，平野盯着看了几秒视线上移，撞进男人眼睛里。</p><p>酒吧里灯光暗昧，平野却觉得在那双眼睛里看到了挑衅。<br/>
他挑挑眉结束这短暂的对视，切了首调子舒缓的歌，在缓缓流淌出来的音符里想到和中岛接吻的感觉，也是这样温和的。</p><p>后来他把这件事告诉中岛时，中岛身上白衬衫的扣子正解到第三颗，听平野这样说就开始笑，又把扣子系了起来。<br/>
“你这样会让我觉得你是在吃醋。难道要让他也过来看看吗？”</p><p>这样的话让系扣子的动作变得反倒像是勾引，平野自然没有不上钩的理由，但他没有解扣子的耐心，于是中岛就毁了一件衬衫。<br/>
在扣子咣当咣当落地的细微声音里平野把中岛翻过身，摁着他的后颈去亲瘦弱的肩胛骨。<br/>
中岛的呻吟声也如扣子坠地般细微，是蝴蝶的呐喊。</p><p>人对美丽的事物大抵都同时抱有占有欲和破坏欲，所以平野能理解那个男人的眼神在宣告什么。<br/>
但此刻蝴蝶在自己手中，飘扬零落都由不得他人。<br/>
平野抹去中岛眼尾几滴泪，动作好轻好温柔，怕把他弄痛的样子，又在下一秒拽住中岛头发强迫他扬起脸。<br/>
“看什么？看你怎么被别人操吗？”</p><p>中岛拉过平野的手轻轻咬了咬手腕，像小动物在做标记。<br/>
“不是别人哦，是sho。”</p><p>这一刻他们在一起，世界上除他们之外的所有人都是“别人”。</p><p>04<br/>
中岛说“我要走了”的时候平野正从口袋里拿出一个新的打火机。<br/>
称不上是礼物，只是平野看到它时想起了中岛，就买了下来，但这时候拿出来也算应景。<br/>
他点点头表示知道了，把打火机递到中岛面前。<br/>
中岛就笑起来，没有去接，而是含着烟凑近平野的手，在明灭的火星与逐渐升腾的烟雾里也朝平野伸出手。<br/>
“虽然你可能用不上了，但还是想给你。”</p><p>平野看着手心里那个中岛用了好久的打火机，还是提出了偶尔会困扰他的问题。<br/>
“这么旧了，为什么不换一个呢？”<br/>
中岛上下抛着从平野手中拿过的小巧物件，像是在思考，又像在放空，良久才开口。<br/>
“可能是习惯，也可能是责任，说不清楚。”</p><p>平野应当继续问那为什么现在要把这个留给我呢，但他没有。<br/>
他看着中岛一件件穿好衣服，伸手抚平后衣领翘起来的角，听他像往常一样说“じゃあ”，最后开口是在中岛开门时。<br/>
他们来时外面在下雨，拉上窗帘隔绝外界，好像去往另一个空间，此时回返，才发现天已放晴。<br/>
中岛拉开门，有和缓的光顺着他的手溜进来。平野就笑，说你好像魔术师，可以操控天气，又小声念着，现在是不是应该下雨才对。<br/>
门被拉得更开，中岛逆着光朝平野挥了挥手。<br/>
“不是的，sho应该一直遇到晴天才对。”</p><p>关门的声音提醒平野，他们好像还不知道对方的名字。<br/>
不过也无所谓了，反正，反正什么呢，平野懒得再多想。</p><p>把中岛留下的烟抽完，房间里变得模糊起来。<br/>
其实烟盒里的烟只剩下两支，但可能因为中岛走了，飘起来的雾也变得没有方向感，在房间里横冲直撞，所以才让房间变得模糊。<br/>
第二支烟快要燃尽时平野被呛到，咳得眼圈都发红。他起身去打开窗，那些雾就慢慢离开，像中岛一样。</p><p>应该戒掉，平野心想。<br/>
他甚至忘记了，在遇到中岛之前他是不抽烟的。</p><p>00<br/>
毕竟很多事情就是这样自然而然发生的，比如下雨之后一定有太阳，气泡水喝不出酒的味道，片刻的欢愉留不住，但总会有人动情。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>